On ne peux pas toujours tout réussir
by TooXiiK
Summary: On ne peux pas toujours tout réussir... Mozart/Salieri Slash Tout public


_OS historique Slash MOZART/SALIERI_

_Les personnages étant historiquement morts, ils ne m'apparteinnent bien évidemment pas, tout est immaginés et je ne gagne pas un sous avec cet OS._

PDV: Mozart

-MOZAAAAART!

La voix de mon ennemi de toujours résonnait dans tout le palais et faisait trembler tout les murs aux alentours. Mes mains tremblaient, qu'avais-je donc encore fais pour l'avoir mis dans cet état d'énervement extrême?

-C'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe... Soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, je sursautai, bien que je m'y attendais, ayant facilement deviné l'excès de colère du Maestro Salieri. Je me tourna vers lui, pour lui faire face:

-Et bien Maestro, on s'est levé du mauvais pied, ce matin? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire narquois.

-MOZART! Cria-t-il. Vous avez vu l'heure? L'empereur vous attend depuis 30 minutes! Il s'impatiente, nous vous attendons tous. Rosenberg ne réussira pas à retenir Joseph II plus longtemps!

-Est-ce que seulement il essaye! Sifflais-je entre mes dents pour ne pas montrer que j'avais complètement oublié que je devais présenter mon œuvre « L'enlèvement au Sérail » à l'empereur, ce matin.

-Décidément Mozart, vous n'êtes vraiment pas à la hauteur de ce que vous prétendez être...

Cette remarque m'avais touché en plein cœur, mais je ne dis rien et me dirigeai vers la salle de concert. Tout le monde étaient déjà arrivés, je fis une entrée digne d'un Mozart, et me courbai bien bas devant l'empereur d'Autriche.

-Ah, enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, Mozart est ENFIN arrivé!

Je reconnus sans aucune hésitation la voix railleuse de l'intendant Rosenberg, tout à fait habitué à son mépris envers moi, je ne daignai même pas lui lancer un seul regard, je ne fis pas non plus attention à la suite de sa remarque, qui n'avais aucune importance à mes yeux. Mon attention se portai sur Joseph II qui me fit un grand sourire d'accueil chaleureux.

-Mon jeune ami, me dit-il agréablement, je vous attendais justement, aller-y, nous sommes tous prêts à vous écouter.

Il me montra la scène de la main en souriant. J'entendis Salieri qui soupirait d'exaspération derrière moi. Je tournai la tête sur ma droite, Da Ponte était là, il me fit un grand sourire d'encouragement accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Je lui souris à mon tour et commença ma musique. J'entendais les soupirs de Rosenberg toute les deux minutes. Je m'arrêtai et me retournai vers lui:

-Si Monsieur l'intendant s'ennuie, et bien, qu'il parte! Lui dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

L'empereur perdit son sourire enjoué et regarda le principal désigné, il lui fit un geste de la main pour lui faire signe de quitter la pièce:

-Allez! Lui dit-il.

J'eus un petit sourire mauvais et Rosenberg quitta la salle sans se faire prier. Je regardai le visage de Salieri, avait-il eu un petit rire méprisant envers l'intendant ou avais-je rêvé? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, Joseph II me faisait à présent signe de continuer ma représentation. Je me remis donc au travail. Tout se passa pour le mieux, à la fin de mon concert, tout le monde applaudirent ma prestation. Fier, je saluai mon public et remerciai les musiciens et chanteurs. Étonné je vis Salieri applaudir lui aussi, mais avec une expression neutre, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander. Je décidai que j'allais passer le reste de l'après-midi à le taquiner et à chercher à savoir ce qu'il pense de ma musique, et donc parallèlement, de moi. A cette pensée, je souris, sans faire attention à où mon regard était posé, voyant que je le regardais, il s'arrêta d'applaudir et croisa les bras. L'empereur me félicita et la salle se vida petit à petit, je restais donc seul avec mon acolyte, Da Ponte:

-Wolfgang, c'était tout simplement, parfait, un pur plaisir pour nos oreilles, me complimenta-t-il.

-Merci Da Ponte, Merci. Avez-vous vu Antonio?

-Anto, euh, Salieri? Il est sortit de la salle accompagné de Joseph II, voyons.

-Oui, je sais, mais je parle de sa réaction , suite à mon concert.

-Je ne l'ai pas regardé, Mozart, je dois vous avouer que ce personnage ne m'inspire rien.

-Et bien moi si, c'est celui qui m'inspire le plus... chuchotais-je pour moi-même.

-Plait-il? Je n'est pas entendu ce que vous venez de déblatérer, Mozart.

-Peu importe, lui dis-je, ça n'a pas grande importance!

Je sortis de la salle et me dirigea vers le bureau de mon ennemi de toujours, mes pieds me guidaient tout seuls, je n'avais même pas besoin de réfléchir au chemin, j'y allais inconsciemment. Une fois rendu à destination, je toqua à la porte:

-Entrez!

Je m'exécutai, lorsqu'il me vit, il soupira et rajouta:

-En fait, non, n'entrez pas...

-Trop tard, je suis ici Salieri. Vous ne me ferez plus sortir à présent! Je ferma la porte en la poussant avec mon pied.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, résigné.

-Que voulez-vous Mozart? Me demanda-t-il sans aucune patience. J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me déranger.

-Antonio, Antonio, Antonio... Dis-je d'un air faussement désespéré.

-Mozart, lorsque vous aurez finis votre comédie, vous pourrez sortir de mon bureau.

Pour lui montrer que je n'avais nullement l'intention de le laisser tranquille de sitôt, je m'affalai lourdement sur sa banquette.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de vous installez et de vous mettre à vos aises, Mozart, vous ne resterez pas longtemps, de toute façon.

-Que vous croyez! Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire pour le narguer.

-Allez-vous enfin me dire la raison de votre visite dans mes appartements?

-Vous avez apprécié ma musique mon cher Salieri, ne le niez pas!

-Non, je n'apprécie rien du tout, mon cher Mozart. Me dit-il d'un air moqueur.

-Vous mentez, je vous ai vu applaudir à la fin.

-Par pure politesse, seulement, ça ne veux rien dire.

-Ainsi donc, vous souhaitez être poli envers moi, le grand Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart? C'est flatteur Antonio, très flatteur... Lui dis-je afin de le pousser à bout.

-Mozart, je vais rester calme, et vous demander de sortir immédiatement de mon bureau.

Je me levai, me mis face à lui, et posai mes mains sur mes hanches sur un air de défis.

-Pourquoi ne pas regarder la réalité en face Antonio... Lui dis-je d'un air sensuel.

-Tout ce que je vois pour le moment, c'est un jeune écervelé, qui essaye de me pousser à bout.

-Ne me flatter pas tant Salieri, je ne vais plus réussir à me contrôler, la tentation est grande, vous savez...

Il fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas l'air de voir ou je voulais en venir, heureux de le faire tourner en bourrique, je continua:

-Ça serait dommage de réaliser toute les pensées non religieuses qui me trottent en ce moment même dans la tête.

Il recula, d'un pas, méfiant.

-Voyons Mozart, vous n'y penser pas.

-Oh, si j'y pense... Je fis un pas vers lui.

-Je vais vous demander de vous calmer et de retenir vos ardeurs.

-En votre présence, votre requête est irréalisable... Je fis encore un pas.

Il était coincé entre mon corps et le mur, à présent, il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. Je m'approchais de son visage pour lui voler un baiser. Il tourna la tête au dernier moment.

-Mozart, vous n'y pensez pas, voyons!

Ce geste eu le mérite de me dévoiler son cou, j'y déposais un chaste baiser qui le fit sursauter. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, par réflexe, je m'écarta et libéra donc mon prisonnier. L'affreux visage de Rosenberg apparu dans le cadre de la porte.

-Mozart ici? S'étonna-t-il. Si je m'étais attendu à ça...

Il eu un rictus méprisant. Je sortis de la pièce en ruminant, les laissant tout les deux derrière moi. Je me jurai qu'un jour, je l'aurais. Oui Oui, moi, Mozart, j'aurais Salieri!


End file.
